Runemastery
Runebound Shards Since the end of the Third Darkness, a new form of magic has come to dominate the esteemed halls of Greyhaven. Runemasters dispense with many of the risks taken by true sorcerers, as they do not tap into the Verto Magica in such a direct fashion. In fact, most Runemasters are not born with the gift of sorcery, and are thus unable to cast magic on their own. Instead of working their own feats of magic, Runemasters activate the latent energies of runebound shards or manipulate the runes graven onto their surface to shift or focus the intended effect into one closer to the desires of the Runemaster. Although anyone can activate a runebound shard, to become a Runemaster, a person must learn the meanings of the runes and the manner in which the dragons originally inscribed them, a study that takes years, if not decades, to master. By tracing the runes in a subtly different pattern to the intended design, or by focusing on specific claw strokes that comprise the whole, the Runemaster is able to direct the energies of the shard, omit certain effects, and sometimes change the very nature of their expression. The enhancements typically involve increasing the duration or degree of the effect, but other enhancements include the range or targets affected. In extremely rare cases, however, Runemasters may make modifications to the runebound shard itself, erasing or adding certain claw strokes to change the base effect of the rune. No matter their skill, however, the most fundamental elements of the rune are irrevocably branded onto the shard, meaning that the rune cannot be erased and an unbound shard reclaimed, nor can the master change the element or affinity of the shard to a wholly different sphere. A rune of immolation might be manipulated by a Runemaster to become a rune of blasting or a rune of flame, but it can never be transformed into a rune of ice storm or a rune of teleportation. The University of Greyhaven is the official home of the Runemasters. There, tutors of this ancient craft carefully instruct their apprentices and research new methods of rune manipulation. It is deemed every bit as important not only to instill the correct methods by which the Shards are manipulated, but also an unstinting loyalty to other Runemasters. The senior Runemasters are careful to ensure they maintain good relations with the Daqan Lords and other powerful establishments within Terrinoth. Some critics accuse them of taking part of a long and cynical game in which they aim to oust the practitioners of true sorcery in favor of their own limited but safer practices. These scholars of the runic magics are among the sole persons capable of awakening the rune golems to protect the realms of Terrinoth in times of great need, and some are even rumored to be artificing new creatures empowered by the runebound shards. Rune steeds, similar to that of Baron Zachareth’s “Backbreaker,” might one day join the ranks of the rune golems and Nerekhall’s Ironbound as magically imbued soldiers fighting alongside the troops of the Baronies of Daqan. Other communities of Runemasters do exist besides those of the Greyhaven University. The Lorimor Empire has its own Runemasters, although they appear to closely follow the model of Greyhaven. As the Dragon Wars were primarily confined to Terrinoth, only a handful of runebound shards are known to have crossed the great sea and made their way to the spires of Al-Kalim. Legacy of the Orb When Timmorran Lokander sought to create the Orb of the Sky, he had no idea that his actions would not only change the face of magic but of Mennara itself. His intent was laudable, but would set off events that would launch not one but two of the most terrible wars Mennara has ever faced. It took years to fashion the Orb, the most powerful magical artifact that Greyhaven scholars believe ever existed. The Orb stored a frightening amount of magic, and would have allowed later wizards to cast billions upon billions of potent spells without needing to tap into the Verto Magica. Terrinoth would never fear invasion again. This was not to be. The Orb was destroyed, leaving many thousands of fragments. These Stars of Timmorran are so powerful that one was associated with the birth the Undying One. This was the first horrific repercussion of Timmorran’s actions. For generations, the Stars were kept secured and secret. They became widespread and conspicuous in the time of the Elder Kings, however, and the dragons took note. For reasons still unknown, these ancient beings emerged from the Molten Heath and raged across Mennara in search of Stars. Thus did Timmoran’s Orb bring about a second, even more devastating war. The dragons fractured their captured Stars and inscribed them with runes, creating runebound shards. The Stars could power all manner of spells, but could only be used by those with magical gifts. Runebound shards could only produce a single effect, but are much easier to operate (and thus more useful for the dragons and their hybrid minions). The use of runebound shards spread across Mennara after the war ended, even though most were never found. The dragons are believed to have had an enormous hoard, but no one knows of its eventual fate. Nevertheless, so many were created that untold numbers remained. Some fell into the hands of the defenders during the Third Darkness; small caches of others have been found in the wilderness in the centuries since. Powerful barons, military armories, and wealthy collectors possess most of them. Greyhaven University and the cult of Kellos have their own private reserves. A few Stars are thought to have escaped the dragons, though. Even the slightest hint of their existence is enough to launch legends, such as the Sunderlander's Stone, the Vault of Jade Twilight, and the Chasm of Stars. Sub-Disciplines There are certain forms of runemastery which are unique enough to justify their own areas of study, although they still come under the umbrella of runemastery. Battlemagic All Runemasters are powerful rune casters, more than capable of dealing massive amounts of damage with their powerful runic spells. Still, some find they have a talent for the more physical arts of war and work to develop their martial skills while augmenting those skills with magical runes. These are called the Battlemages. Geomancy A Geomancer is on a first name basis with every rock and tree, communicating with them through the runes. A skilled Geomancer can use the earth below his enemies against them, wielding lava and stone at their whim. The Geomancer is also able to summon a stone sentry to do their bidding. Elementalism Elementalists channel the elements of power through elemental runes. They can tip the balance of nature to their whims, and serve as excellent war mages. References # Realms of Terrinoth # Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition): Chains That Rust # Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition): Lair of the Wyrm # Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition): Lost Legends Category:Arcane Arts